In the prior art, various types of diverters and transfer systems have been used in conjunction with conveyors. Because industries are changing so rapidly, there is a trend in the conveyor art to try to make conveyors modular, so they can be readily reconfigured when needs change. Most diverters and transfers are not modular. They are designed to divert or transfer in a given direction, as part of a system, but they cannot readily be reconfigured when the needs of the system change. Some transfers are modular and can be reconfigured, but those transfers require the transfer portion of the conveyor to be driven by a separate drive from that used by the rest of the conveyor. This means that there is additional expense to provide the additional drives. It also means that the direction of transfer does not automatically change when the direction of the drive is changed.